1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates the field of golf clubs, and more particularly to a wood club head.
2. Description of Related Art
Three types of golf clubs are commonly used in a game of golfxe2x80x94a putter, an iron, and a wood club. Each type of club is designed to correspond to a certain field condition and a particular distance.
The wood club, originally having a wooden club head, is designed to hit a ball far. Recently it has become popular for the wood club heads to be made of metal or alloy to provide high rigidity.
With reference to FIG. 3 a conventional wood club head is shown and composed of a base (70), a top panel (80) and a striking face (90), wherein these three components are typically produced by way of forging. The base (70) has a top opening (72) and a front opening (74) defined therein. The top panel (80) and the striking face (90) are then welded onto the base (70) and respectively cover the top opening (72) and the front opening (74).
However, the conventional wood club has the following disadvantages:
1. The base (70) is made by forging, and cannot be integrally formed as by casting in a foundry. Therefore, due to the nature of forging, variation in shape of the base (70) is limited. Also, the wood club base (70) made by forging is expensive due to the number of operations required to get the finished product.
2. The top panel (80) is welded onto the base (70) and welding inevitably impairs rigidity of the wood club. In particular, when the welding is preformed along a corner edge of the wood club as done in the conventional wood club, damage to the rigidity is even greater.
3. The top panel (80) and the striking face (90) are welded together. In accordance with the above explanation, welding again impairs rigidity of the striking face (90) and thus considerably affects the performance of the wood club.
Therefore, the present invention intends to provide an improved wood club head to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a wood club head, wherein a base of the wood club head is integrally formed so as to create various configurations of the base. Moreover, the cost related to manufacturing the wood club head can be reduced if compared with a conventional wood club head.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a wood club head such that a top panel is welded substantially away from corner edges of the wood club head so as to minimize impairing rigidity of the wood club head due to welding.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a wood club head having a top panel integrally formed with a striking face so that fineness and rigidity of the top panel and the striking face are maintained.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.